A Wildcat Reunion
by Persephone Lemonade
Summary: The Wildcats all went their seprate ways after they graduated High School. Now, it's been ten years and it's time for the East High School Class of 2007 reunion! One-shot


---

**A Wildcat Reunion**

---

The gym of East High School was dim with only small lights in the corners and candles on each table lighting it. The tables were decorated with white table cloths, red plates and gold eating utensils. The napkins were red with gold rings around them. The candle holders were also gold with white and red candles. Being that it was December, there was a Christmas Tree up that was decorated in red, white, and gold. The smell of pine and vanilla filled the air.

The East High School class of two thousand and seven was gathered in the gym. Many of them catching up, being that they had not seen each other in ten years. Aside from the class, there were also little ones running around. Some being the identical images of their fathers, others of their mothers and so on. There were ex-cheerleaders catching up in one corner, those who were once members of the football team in another, the soccer team in another and so on.

Then in another corner, was one of the most famous groups, the East High School Class of two thousand and seven basketball team. Not all of them were present but the ones that were, were Chad Michael Danforth, Zeke Matthew Baylor, and Jason Daniel Cross. The rest of the members still had not arrived or had been lower classmen. Also members of the Drama Club and the Scholastic Decathlon team were present. Taylor Marie McKessie, Sharpay Catherine Evans, Kelsi Aliza Nielsen, Ryan Nicholas Evans and Martha Dee Cox. Chad had arrived along with his wife of five years, Taylor, who was holding four year-old Nathan Danforth. They had stayed together all through High School and College and a year later, got married. Zeke had arrived with his girlfriend of one year and a half, Sharpay. They had met up eight years after High School and began to date. Jason had arrived with Kelsi. Jason and Kelsi met up five years after High School, when Jason needed someone to make music for his first movie. Their love grew back quickly and are now married and have a five year old daughter named Danielle Liza Cross. Ryan had arrived with his fiancèe Martha. The two had traveled to New York for college on Dance Scholarships and had gotten engaged a year ago. Now, the eight of them were catching up. The only ones who had stayed in touch were Sharpay and Zeke with Ryan and Martha. And that was because Ryan and Sharpay were twins.

"Guys! It's been so long!" Kelsi said taking in the image of her best friends before her. She was wearing a white collared dress shirt with a navy blue vest on top and navy blue pants. She had on white heels and one of her world famous white hats that had a navy blue band around it.

"I know Kels!" Zeke said agreeing. He was wearing a emerald green suit with a white shirt with no tie and white shoes.

"Well, why don't we take a seat and get back in touch." Ryan suggested. He was wearing a white suit with a red shirt and one of his world famous red hats to match.

They all took a seat in the table. There were two empty seats in the table.

"So, how has everyone been?" Martha asked. Martha was wearing a red dress with a white shawl over her shoulders. She had lost a lot of weight after High School and looked really nice.

"Well, Chad and I have been great. We've been married for five years. And now we're teaching at a High School in Boston." Taylor said. She was wearing a deep purple dress with black heels.

"I'm the basketball coach and she is a Biology and Chemistry teacher. And this little man right here," Chad started as he grabbed his son out of Taylor's arms "is Nathan Danforth." Chad was wearing a gray suit with a light blue shirt.

"He is adorable! And he looks just like you!" Kelsi said with a smile.

"I see you kept your afro." Jason said with a chuckle. Jason was wearing a navy blue suit with a white shirt.

"Yup! That will NEVER go away. I'll never cut it and no one will ever convince me to do so." Chad explained.

"Trust me, I tried." Taylor added. They all laughed remembering all the times they would scare Chad by playing with scissors around his hair.

"How about you Mr. 'Famous Director'?" Zeke asked Jason. Jason rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Well, I'm a director and a daddy." Jason said proudly with a smile.

"Gee, thanks for pointing out the obvious." Said Sharpay rolling her eyes with a tiny smirk. Sharpay was wearing a pink sparkle dress with pink sparkle diamonds in her hair. They all chuckled. Sharpay hadn't changed. "Tell us more Kelsi." She said.

"Well, we live in Los Angeles. We've been married for three years. We met up five years ago when he needed music for his first movie. I didn't know it was him when I first arrived. It was pretty funny though. And six months later, at the premier party, I accidentally got pregnant and this little cutie came into the picture." Kelsi said kissing the top of sleeping Danielle's head.

"She is so cute!" Sharpay squealed. "She looks just like you Kelsi!"

"I know, she looks just like her. Her eyes, her nose, her lips. Trust me if many people didn't know we were together, they wouldn't think she's mine." Jason said. "I'm telling you, she even likes music just as much as Kelsi does."

"Wow!" Sharpay said.

"How about you Shar?" Kelsi asked.

"Well, Zeke and I live in New York. He is Head Chef at the Grand Hyatt Hotel in Grand Central and I perform on Broadway. I've been in twenty-seven musicals and acted in two movies." Sharpay said.

"Wow! Now that's what I call accomplishment." Taylor said.

"How did you guys meet up?" Kelsi asked.

"It was funny. I was back from doing a movie in Florida and I really didn't want to go back to my condo, so I decided to stay a weekend at the Hyatt. I went down for dinner and Zeke was out of the kitchen." Sharpay started.

"Then she came up to me and we got engaged into conversation and I asked her out."

"Alright Zeke!" Chad said. Taylor just rolled her eyes.

"You don't change do you?" Sharpay asked.

"Why would I? That would make life boring." Chad said.

"Right..." Sharpay said.

"How about you two?" Chad said looking over at Ryan and Martha.

"We stayed together after High School being that we were at Julliard together and now we have our own dance academy called 'Pop n' Lock Jazz Square Dance Academy'." Martha said.

"That's really cool." Jason said.

"And we're engaged." Ryan said with a smile.

"Aww!! That's so sweet!" Kelsi said smiling.

"Congratulations!" Taylor said.

"Thanks." Martha said.

"Evans, are you still good at Baseball?" Chad asked remembering how in Senior Year, Ryan had joined the baseball team and the two of them had lead the team to victory in the Post Season Playoffs.

"You know it!" Ryan answered.

"Well, we have to plan a game one of these days!" Zeke said.

"Can't wait." Ryan said.

"Hey guys, have any of you spoken to Troy or Gabriella?" Taylor asked.

"No, I actually thought you and Chad would know." Sharpay said.

"That's weird." Martha said remembering the closeness between Chad and Troy.

"Well after both of them got accepted into Princeton, we kind of lost touch." Chad explained.

"Oh." They all said in unison.

"I wonder if they're still together." Ryan said.

"Me too." Zeke said remembering how in love their friends used to be and hoping that they still were.

And the conversation continued. All of them remembering all the good and bad times they had through High School. Moments later, the doors of the gym opened. There stood the famous Troy Alexander Bolton. The first Sophomore to make Junior Varsity. The first Junior that was voted Captain and lead his team to victory during the playoffs. The one who had broken all the rules of the Status Quo and sang his heart out with the freaky math girl. That Troy Alexander Bolton. He was wearing a black suit with a black shirt and black shoes. His sandy brown hair was flat but he still looked hot. His piercing blue eyes being brought out by the glare of one of the candles.

Everyone in the gym turned their head. Many of the ex-cheerleaders that had crushes on him giggled remembering. Some of them were now married or had boyfriends and fiancès. There was only one single one. And that was Paige Turner. Ex-Captain of the cheerleading squad. Famous for her endless crush on Troy Bolton and for trying to break up the couple of Troy and Gabriella, whose tabloid name became 'Troyella' thanks to the creative people on the Yearbook committee.

Paige looked at him and thought _"Hmm, Troy Bolton, all alone! He's all mine!"_ She put on her 'flirty face' and began to walk toward him. Once she reached him,

"Hey Troy." She said flirtatiously.

"Uh, hey Paige. Long time no see."

"I know! And let me tell you, you haven't changed a bit. You're still the same hottie!" She said getting closer to him.

"Um.. thank you?" Troy said uncomfortably.

"Why are you here all alone?"

"Uh, I'm just waiting for someone."

"Oh, really? Well I'm here to keep you company." Paige said batting her eyelashes. Now Troy was just annoyed. She hadn't matured at all and still acted like the little brat she had been in High School. He tried to ignore her but she just kept on talking and talking.

"Hi daddy!" said two little girls that appeared to be no older than three coming out of the bathroom, which was right there, and walking over to Troy. They were both wearing white dresses with a baby blue ribbon around the waist. Their hair was in loose curls with a blue ribbon.

"Hey babes. Where's mommy?"

"She's in the potty. She says she'll be out in a minute." said the younger one of the twins.

"Yeah. And she said to go inside." said the older one.

"Oh, alright." Troy said carrying his two little girls.

"You're married?" Paige asked surprised.

"Yeah." Troy smiled at the look of stupidity she had on her face. "Uh... see you later. Come on baby girls, let's go inside. Hopefully one of them is here already." Troy said hopefully.

"Let's go daddy-cakes." said the twins in unison making him chuckle. Then he walked into the gym with his daughters in arms. Everyone turned around again and smiled once they saw Troy. The eight friends that were once catching up, got up and ran to the ex-wildcat superstar.

"TROY!!!" yelled Kelsi, Taylor, Sharpay and Martha.

"Hey ladies." Troy said with a smile. He'd hug them but his hands were full.

"Hey Captain!" Chad said grinning from ear to ear. His best friend from preschool was right before him.

"Bro!" Troy said returning the grin. "Long time no see!"

"I know man. Ten long years!" said Zeke.

"Who are these two cuties?" Martha asked referring to the twins.

"My name is Isabella Rae Bolton and I'm three years old!" said the younger one of the twins. The girls weren't shy at all. They were actually pretty outgoing.

"And my name is Gabriella Mae Bolton and I'm three years old." Said the older one. The gang flinched when they heard her say Gabriella.

"Troy?" Someone called. Troy turned around. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here, babe." The person turned around and smiled. It was a petite woman with short, curly brown hair. She had caramel skin and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a black mid thigh length dress and black stilettoes. There was a sign of pregnancy underneath her dress and her left hand that was on top of her belly, on her ring finger sat an engagement ring and a wedding ring.

"There you are!" She said with a smile. She walked over to him and kissed him. The gang behind her were in awe, as was everyone else in the room.

"GABRIELLA!!!!!" yelled the four girls with tears in their eyes.

"Girls!!" Gabriella said as tears filled her eyes. Her best friends of her High School years were before her. She carefully ran to them and the five of them got into a group hug.

"Gabi you look so beautiful!!" Taylor said.

"Thanks. You guys look amazing too!" Gabriella said with a smile.

"How far along are you?"

"Four months." She said with a smile. She leaned in closer and whispered, "It's a boy, but don't tell Troy. He doesn't know yet."

"Aww!" Kelsi gushed.

"Why don;t we all sit down?" Ryan suggested. They all nodded and sat down. Troy had his two daughters on his lap and Gabriella had her hands on her growing stomach.

"So tell us, how have you two been?" Zeke asked.

"Well, as you guys know, we went to Princeton. Troy proposed to me when we were Juniors..." Gabriella said but was interrupted by...

"Alright Troy!" Chad blurted out. Gabriella giggled and Troy rolled his eyes with a smirk. His best friend hadn't changed at all.

"Continue Gabi." Taylor said looking at Chad with a threatening glare.

"Well, he proposed and we got married after Graduation. We now live in L.A. I'm a teacher and Troy recently got signed to play with the Lakers."

"NO WAY!" Jason, Zeke, and Chad blurted out. Troy looked as if it were no big deal. He was never a gloater.

"Yeah!"

"Dude! You're like my hero!!!" Chad said.

Troy laughed as did everyone else on the table. They were all smiles. That night the entire gang was together again and it made each of them happy. As the night went on, and memories were brought up, the group became closer than they were before. They truly noticed how much they missed each other.

And this goes to show you that no matter how much time goes by, your TRUE friends will always be your friends and they will never forget about you.


End file.
